


Daddy Magnus

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Name-Calling, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Ultra Magnus needs a distraction from his favorite bot





	Daddy Magnus

Ultra Magnus sighed, placing the report on his desk. He rubbed his optics and groan, moving his stiff joints. You could hear the creaks in his armor as he began to move again. He’d been sitting for too long.

Ultra Magnus stood, trying to get moving slowly. He slid in his chair went over to the table, where a cube of energon sat. He huffed hot steam from his systems, trying to cool down. He was stressed and exhausted from all the work. Sentinel was doing something stupid and he had to take care of the aftermath. 

“Hey. You look bothered.” he turned towards the door, seeing his favorite bot standing in it. They smiled happily, seeing their Magnus. The bot walked in and placed a few more reports on his desk. 

“More?” Ultra Magnus groaned, rubbing his optics again. The bot laughed before walking up to him. They stood on their tippy toes, trying to get Magnus to lean down. He laughed, obliging. Their lips met, softly pressing against each other.

Magnus placed the cube back on the table before lifting up the bot. They pressed closer, wrapping their arms around him. Both their chassis’ squeezed against each, feeling the warmth of their sparks.

“Primus... “ Ultra Magnus heaved out. The bot chuckled, nuzzling their helm into the crook of his neck. Their engines were slightly running against him.

“Did you miss me?” they smiled. Ultra Magnus nodded, pressing them closer to him. 

“Of course I did my little spark.” he hummed. They giggled, relaxing in his arms and wrapping their legs around his torso. Small purring came from their system as they were wrapped in Ultra Magnus’s arms.

“Want a distraction for a little bit?” they whispered, wanting to keep the quiet peace in the room.

“Depends on the distraction.” he mumbled, walking over to his desk. They huffed, sitting up to face him. 

“I’m the distraction. Yes or no.” the bot pouted, bring Ultra Magnus to smile. He sat down in his chair, letting the bot rest on his lap.

“Always my little pet.” he whispered into their audial, sending shivers down their back. They squirmed a bit on his lap, trying to shake the odd feeling off. He chuckled, moving his servos to their afts. Slightly squeezing earned a yelp from the bot.

“So cute…” he whispered, tracing his digits along the smooth surface.

“Daddy..” they huffed out, their fans already going. Magnus smiled, looking at them arch their back. Their optics didn’t move from looking at his face as they shifted more on his lap.

“Do you want to help Daddy relax?” Ultra Magnus cooed. They nodded, arching their back to push their aft out more. “Are you Daddy’s little toy?”

“Yes.” their fans were blasting the more they rubbed. Magnus chuckled, teasing them softly with his servos. They melted under his touch as he rubbed their hot metal more. 

"Open up." Magnus pressed a kiss on their helm, waiting for them for the click. They looked up for a moment before releasing the plate. Transfuild came pouring down onto his thighs as he felt their valve from behind.

"My my.. Already so wet for me." He teased, sliding a digit against their wet entrance. They stiffen, clutching close to his chassis. Little gasps and whines poured out as Magnus teased them. He smirked, sliding a digit in, causing the bot to moan loudly. Their fans were on full blast as they wiggled themselves onto Magnus' digit.

"Patience pet." Magnus reminded. They stopped moving, shaking in place. Ultra Magnus pushed in further, feeling their wet valve. It was tight and wanting of his spike.

"Daddy please…" they choked out. 

"We have to prepare you."

"Do we?" Magnus looked at the bot pouting. He smirked, sliding his digit out. Lifting them up, his privacy plate retracted. His larger spike was up and ready for the bots sweet wet valve. They whined more looking at it.

"One thing I'll need if you don't want to be prepared." Magnus motioned towards his spike. They smiled and began to lower themselves to his spike. Their glossa licked the tip, before sucking a little more. 

"Don't make Daddy wait."

"I thought we were suppose to be patient?"

"I thought you wanted to distract me?" The bot looked up for a moment, optics studying him. They smiled and engulfed his spike as much as they could. Ultra Magnus gripped the chair, trying to refrain from jerking his hips up. Their glossa swirled around the spike as if it were candy. Fluids poured down as they began to bob their head.

"What a good little slut you are. Bet you love sucking my big spike. You make Daddy so happy." Magnus rubbed their bobbing helm, tracing the teams. The bot moaned in response, sending shivers through his body.

Ultra Magnus drew his other sevo to their helm before stopping them above his spike. Their optics looked up at him as he held them, mouth was still wide open and glossa hanging out. The Magnus pushed his spike into their mouth before ramming the rest in. He harshed thrusted into the bots intake, getting moans of pleasure from the both of them. The bot gripped his thighs, trying to deal with the harsh pounding in their mouth. 

With a wet pop, the bot heaved heavily. Ultra Magnus still held their helm, looking at them with a sweet smile. His spike was entirely covered with their fluids.

"Good pet. You take Daddy's spike so well in the cute little mouth of yours." Magnus praised. They panted nodding as much as they could. He left go of their helm, signaling them to come to him. Without any words, the bot climbed up onto the larger bot. They quickly lined their valve with his spike, placing their servos on his chassis.

"Go on. Daddy's waiting." They nodded, sinking the tip into their valve. It was wetter than before, transfuilds dripping down and making it slicker. However, it was tight as ever. They groaned, feeling to burning stretch of their valve around the tip of his spike.

"You wanted this pet. I spoil you so much." Magnus stroked their face plate, watching them shake and pant of him. They lowered themselves again, throwing their helm back and moaning loudly in response. Rocking their hips down helped get Magnus in them. The bot limply laid on his chassis, panting heavily. They were only halfway there. 

"Do you need some help?" 

"Yes Daddy… I can't- I can't get you in." 

With that said, Ultra Magnus grabbed their hips, rubbing his digits in circles on them. They shook hard against his body. 

“This is what happens when you don’t get prepared.” Ultra Magnus whispered, slamming them down on his spike. They muffled their scream on his chassis, fully settled onto his lap. 

“There you go.” Magnus pressed a kiss onto their helm. He let them sit on his spike, letting their valve rest from the sudden stretch as they cried in pain and pleasure. When their hips began to grind against his own, Magnus removed his servos from their place. He tilted their head up.

“Are you ready?” he asked. They nodded fast, eager to continue on. Ultra Magnus smiled. “Get to it.”

They lifted off his spike, whining from removing the big spike. They were at the tip before slamming down again, making them moan. They repeated the process, getting faster and faster. Magnus watched them work at it, feeling their valve’s nodded pressing against his spike. 

“Daddy!” they cried out while riding his spike.

“How good you work my little pet. You’re valve is feeling amazing around my hard spike. I think you can ride me a bit longer, right?” Ultra Magnus tilted his head. The bot shook theirs, slamming him into them even harder. Their optics were closed at this point and their upper body was leaning against him.

Within a few more thrusts they overloaded with a loud moan. Slamming onto his spike, he could feel the ripples of their valve. They went limp against him. Magnus smiled, softly petting their head.

“Overloaded already? My my..” he purred. They groaned, grinding their hips against his weakly. 

“Can Daddy get an overload too?” he whispered. They nodded, feeling his servos fall back to their hips. Ultra Magnus lifted them with ease before slamming them back down. He moved his hips up as he thrusted into the valve. The bot cried out, wrapping their arms around him.

“Daddy!”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes please! Pretty please Daddy!” 

Magnus continued to slam them down on his hips, pushing upwards in order to drive his spike deeper. The bot under him moaned, gripping harshly around him. They tried to squirm, but Ultra Magnus kept them in place. The thrusting continue as they began to go limp, letting the Magnus use their slick valve.

Magnus grunted, thrusting in one more time and overloading his hot transfuilds into their valve. The bot cried out, scratching some of paint off his back. They trembled on his, fans whirring loudly. 

“Such a slut for Daddy.” he smiled, pressed onto them. They groaned, shifting their hips a bit more to milk the transfuilds out of his spike.

“Only for Daddy.” they murmured slumping up against him. He chuckled, humming as he sat back in his chair.

“So many reports.” he said to himself.

“Are you going to need help?” they looked up.

“Maybe destressing afterwords.”

“I’m right here for you.”

Ultra Magnus kissed them softly on the lips before replying.

“I know my little pet and I’m very grateful for it.”

“I love you Daddy.”

“I love you most.”


End file.
